Le secret de Barbe Noire
by Artemis-Isil
Summary: Tout le monde connait la cruauté, l'égoïsme et le mépris de Barbe Noire à l'égard des êtres humains. Mais ce que personne ne sait, c'est qu'il porte en son âme le Péché Originel ...


******Titre:** Le secret de Barbe Noire.

**Auteur: **Artemis-Isil

**Rating : **K+

**Résumé :**Tout le monde connait la cruauté, l'égoïsme et le mépris de Barbe Noire à l'égard des êtres humains. Mais ce que personne ne sait, c'est qu'il porte en son âme le Péché Originel ...

_Coucou ! ^^_

_Voici ma participation à un concours de fanfictions sans romance pour Mars 2013 sur le thème de l'orgueil, du forum de JessSwann (que je salue). _

_J'ai donc choisis Barbe Noire. _

_J'espère que cela vous intérssera et vous plaira ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

**Le secret de Barbe Noire **

Edward Teach, plus connu sous le nom de Barbe Noire ne se pardonnait pas et pourtant tentait de le faire tout en rejoignant le port où se trouvait son fier navire. Il croyait se connaître et pourtant il était étonné de voir qu'en fait, il pouvait encore beaucoup apprendre de lui-même.

En effet, Edward Teach était un homme cruel, froid, effrayant, sadique et barbare. Ça, tout le monde le savait. Personne n'ignorait que Teach aimait torturer de la pire manière qu'il soit, une pauvre créature, soit pour servir ses intérêts, soit parce que d'après lui cette pauvre âme qu'est l'être humain le méritait. Bien sûr, par une extrême générosité de sa part, s'il était dans ses jours les moins sombres, il finissait assez vite par abréger les souffrances de sa victime si celle-ci se montrait docile.

Tout le monde savait aussi que Barbe Noire était cupide, égoïste et ne pensait qu'à ses intérêts. Après tout, qu'était une autre âme en comparaison de la sienne, tellement plus supérieure à son sens ? Qu'était l'âme de sa fille, se son sang, plus innocente que lui, comparée à cette âme froide, noire, dévorée par la peur du néant ?

Parce que oui, Edward Teach ne connaissait qu'une seule peur et cela, quelques personnes l'avaient su, avant de mourir dans d'horribles circonstances. Cette peur hantait ses pires cauchemars. Il se voyait aussi blanc que le brouillard, aussi décharné qu'une immonde charogne. En d'autres termes, il se voyait ravagé par la mort, plus cruelle encore qu'il ne l'était. Teach se donnait le droit de donner la mort. Peut-être était-ce pour tenter de satisfaire cette perfide si avide.

Mais ce que personne ne savait, ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'était que quelque chose de pire trônait dans l'âme de Teach. Cachée derrière la cruauté, la terreur et le côté démoniaque de Barbe Noire, se trouvait sa fierté. Pour les autres, la fierté peut paraître bien dérisoire, bien inoffensive. C'est un moindre mal. Mais chez Barbe Noire, ce péché, comme tous ses autres défauts, se décuplait.

Alors oui, Barbe Noire s'en voulait et ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir ébréché sa fierté, à cause de cet autre pirate. En effet, cet imbécile, plus téméraire que les autres ne croyait pas en son pouvoir et en sa puissance et l'avait tout simplement provoqué en duel. Cette situation si simple s'était révélée être d'une extrême complexité pour Barbe Noire. Que faire ? Il était trop vieux pour un duel et il ne voulait pas se battre à moins que cela ne soit vraiment nécessaire, à moins qu'il ne puisse pas faire autrement. Mourir était hors de question. Mais fuir l'était tout autant. S'il choisissait de se battre, se faire tuer et donc se faire déshonorer par un petit cloporte d'une vingtaine d'années serait alors pire que tout. Gagner ? Non, pas dans son état. Gagner en trichant ? Oui, quelle bonne idée … sur le moment.

Certes, il avait tué ce petit, certes il était vivant, certes il était gagnant, mais son honneur n'en était pas plus sauf et sa fierté en avait été ébranlée. Barbe Noire se croyait fort, puissant, imbattable. Il en était même convaincu. Alors pourquoi s'en voulait-il ? Pourquoi en voulait-il à la vie et à la mort ? A la vie, pour le rendre si vulnérable et à la mort pour le rendre tout autant vulnérable, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Oui, il avait tué, mais ça n'était pas la première fois, donc ça n'était pas le problème. Il était malade, oui c'était ça le problème, se dit-il. Ce n'était qu'une passade. Il lui fallait plus que jamais devenir le maître de la mort !

Et Barbe Noire s'en retourna sur son navire, « épuré » de tout mauvais sentiment, en pensant ironiquement combien de dégâts pouvait causer une si petite pomme «empruntée » …


End file.
